


Dennis Reynolds: Gay for Hollaback Mac

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [13]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Big Feelings Dennis, M/M, No Shamrock Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: like this is what dennis was doing when mac was dancing in my last story?????https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCC_b5WHLX0 - Dennis' songhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kgjkth6BRRY - Mac's song





	

Dennis had been in North Dakota for exactly 6 hours when Mandy told him that he loved Mac, obviously he denied it, of course he didn’t love Mac - at least not in that way.  
It took Dennis another 10 minutes to realise that Mandy wasn’t lying. He did love Mac, but he wanted to be a good dad to Bryan Jr.  
Mandy told him he ‘needed to grow a pair’ and that he needed to go and talk to Mac, so back on the plane he got.  
It had taken Dennis years to come to this conclusion about his feelings for Mac and Mandy, a woman who hardly knew him got it within minutes of seeing them together.  
He found himself currently in the back of a disgusting cab, he would've taken his Range Rover, but the asshole gang blew up with the goddamn RPG before he could leave in it, he just drove to the airport in Dee’s car she had clearly been trying to keep a secret.  
The cab driver was playing ‘Listen to your Heart’ by Roxette at an almost insulting volume.  
Dennis would’ve have freaked out and made him turn it down but his mind was on one thing, Mac.

_**Listen to your heart** _   
_**when he’s calling for you.** _

Dennis jumped out of the cab as soon as it pulled up outside their apartment, not even looking back at the driver, let alone paying the fare.  
The song still playing in his mind, almost like a soundtrack.

_**Listen to your heart** _   
_**there’s nothing else you can do.** _

He felt like he was running up the apartment stairs in slow motion before bursting into the apartment, the music in his mind being instantly replaced with Gwen Stefani’s Hollaback Girl, and the sight of Mac’s ass in his green ‘Kiss My Irish’ booty shorts.

**_I heard that you were talking shit_ **   
**_And you didn't think that I would hear it_ **

“Nice shorts” He said from the doorway.  
Mac wrapped his muscular arms around his naked torso,  
“Why are you here?” He whispers   
“Fatherhood wasn’t really my thing I guess” Dennis laughs nonchalantly “And I missed someone here too much”  
“Who?” Mac swallows “Charlie? ”  
“I meant you dumb ass” He says his tall frame leaning against the door “You’re my blood brother”  
“Yeah, blood brother” Mac sighs.  
“and because I love you”   
Mac must have been completely silent for at least 5 minutes before Dennis said   
“We should go and get all the glitter washed off” before walking towards the bathroom, grabbing a hold of Mac’s wrist on the way.


End file.
